


Motherland

by TedsterTheDisturbed



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, History - Fandom
Genre: 1492, Dark Hetalia, Hetalia, Multi, Native America - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedsterTheDisturbed/pseuds/TedsterTheDisturbed
Summary: A short chapter story where Hetalia looks to the past where Native America finally contacted with Britain, starting the death of her as a nation, and the births of two young nations.





	Motherland

Legends say that the motherland, Kaia could never give off offspring herself. As a beautiful, caring and understanding nation, she was at peace with her flaw and aided her children of Native America. For centuries, the spirits have given Kaia and her followers a vision in which two children will be born from Kaia herself. This was the warning of her death. Regardless of the grievances, the chiefs expressed over the children being born, Native America ignored them and accepted the outcomes that may bring her once they are born. By the early 1400's, Kaia gave birth to unusual offsprings. One was a blonde white baby boy with blue eyes that showed the waves of the river. The other was also a blond baby with violet eyes that showed the spirits of the stars. Kaia never once nor will ever reveal who the father of those children are, however she loved them both immensely, even when fearing for her life.

"You are so beautiful my little Ashkii," she spoke softly, stroking the hairs of both children. "When you are older, I want you to go out in the fields and befriend the other nations. It is important that you gain their trust." Kaia's lip quivered lightly with tears forming in her eyes. She stared down at the toddlers curling up on her lap and smiled faintly.

By late 1491, the two children met, though separately, a man named Arthur. They both grew close to him, whom he returned the favor. Arthur even did the honor of giving them English names now known as Alfred and Matthew. "Alfred? Are you here?" Arthur asked, looking around in the field. "Yes!! I am here!" Alfred yelled from afar with a young woman by his side. "Mr. Kirkland, I brought my mama to see you."

Arthur glanced happily before glaring at the copper-skinned woman who gave the look in return. They both stood in silence before Kaia smiled and cupped Alfred's face to her leg. "I am Kaia. I've heard a lot about you from my Ashkii." Arthur responded with a stern hum before glancing down to Alfred. "He is a beautiful young boy-Kaia, was it?" Arthur smiled. "Yes. Kaia." Native America quickly stroked the young boy's hair and narrowed her eyes. "I certainly hope that you show care for Ashkii. He is very important to me." Arthur nodded and chuckled. "He indeed is important."

Alfred stuck to his mother's leg and glanced at Matthew who had been hiding from afar."Mama-"

"Shh, my ashkii," she cooed silently before glaring at Arthur. "I take it that you've met my other Ashkii." Arthur nodded slowly and looked to the side to see the young boy, peeking from the fields. "Yes, I have. He's a very sweet boy too. Are they twins?" Kaia nodded to which Arthur chuckled in response. "They're both important." Both nations glared at one another until Kaia finally picked up Alfred and stepped back. "They are too young. Please let them grow older a bit longer," she pleaded. Britain shook his head and picked a flower from the fields slowly. "It is the perfect time for them. The best I may offer is a year from now." 

Kaia bit her lip in frustration and turned away from the man. "Then I will wait one year" she responded as she walked away. "Come here my Ashkii!" she yelled to Matthew who ran to her and nuzzled her chest once he was picked up. "Mama, why are you crying?" Alfred asked, looking at her. "It is nothing that should concern you,' she replied before kissing both of them.

Arthur watched as they left and turned, walking toward a curly blond haired man. "Do you fancy both of those boys?" the man asked. Britain smirked and nodded quickly. "Of course I am"

"Aw!!! That's not fair!~" he whined and wiggled.

"Nothing is fair." Arthur huffed and walked off, glancing back only for a second to the fields. "Never once was the world fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Ashkii is a Native American name for "Boy" derived from the Navajo tribes. In this fanfiction, Native America never gave Alfred or Matthew legitimate names as she was aware that they would be taken from her and renamed. For her sake and theirs, at least.


End file.
